DE 10 2008 049 940 A1 discloses a connecting device for the torque-transmitting connection of a component attached to a hollow shaft, which component has a through-going aperture whose shape corresponds to the external contour of the hollow shaft and which receives one end of the hollow shaft, such that in the area of the connection between the hollow shaft and the attached component the hollow shaft has a press-plug which at least partially forms a press fit with the inner cross-section of the hollow shaft and is designed as a bearing holder for at least one bearing associated with the hollow shaft. The press-plug presses the wall of the tube against the inside surface of the aperture in the attached component, so that there is also a press fit between the outer surface of the hollow shaft and the inside surface of the aperture in the attached component.
In this connection device the hollow shaft is pressed into the attached component and cannot be released therefrom. For example, if a driver's cabin stabilizer is equipped with this connection device, the disadvantage can arise that for maintenance purposes the entire stabilizer has to be dismantled, for example to maintain the cooler. Moreover, to produce this connection device not inconsiderable investments are required for the purchase of machinery, so that the costs entailed for small production runs are relatively high.